Hot Tempers!
Hot Tempers!, known as in Japan, is the eighth (45th in the English dub) episode of the MegaMan NT Warrior anime. Summary The episode starts off with Mr. Match watching a hologram showing hot objects like fireworks and the sun. However, he complains that he has lost his fire or enthusiasm. He recalls his defeat at MegaMan's hands and vows revenge to restore his fire. He then sends TorchMan to attack a bakery's ovens, a pet store's fish tanks, the refrigerators at a super market and the machines at a hair saloon where Maylu is getting her hair done. All of the targets overheat. The next day at school, Maylu wears a hat to cover up her hair but Lan is curious. He tricks her into removing her hat and starts laughing at her messed up hair. Dex joins them and scolds Lan for laughing before bursting out in laughter. The annoyed Maylu deletes Lan's homework. On the Net, Roll and MegaMan agree that Lan and Maylu went too far. MegaMan suspects WWW was behind it and asks Roll if she saw anything. She says she didn't, but gets infuriated when MegaMan says she wouldn't have even if she was looking. Roll is offended severely and storms off, taking a blushing GutsMan with her. MegaMan is left clueless as to why she is angry. Meanwhile, Mr. Match is once again back to his old self. He plans to lure in MegaMan by having TorchMan overheat air conditioners, bath houses and an ice cream factory. His crime wave makes the news which plays as MegaMan and Lan sulk angrily at the behavior of Roll and Maylu. They don't notice the news or think about it. Mr. Match is annoyed MegaMan hasn't challenged him yet so TorchMan raises the possibility that he either doesn't know it is them or forgot about them since it was so long. Mr. Match then decides to be more direct in challenging MegaMan. Roll is still venting her anger while GutsMan listens when TorchMan meets them. TorchMan wants to see MegaMan but Roll tells him he isn't present. It seems they will come to arms but TorchMan gives them a message and logs out, evading an attack from GutsMan. Roll reads it: a formal Net Battle challenge to MegaMan and Lan from Mr. Match and TorchMan at the DenTech City Central Heating Grid Operations Plant in one hour with the stipulation that he will overheat the town if MegaMan doesn't show up. Roll realizes that they are the ones that ruined Maylu's hair and vows to stop them. Higsby announces that there are only 2 weeks before the N1 Grand Prix but then receives a phone call that dampens his mood. Maylu receives news of the message from Roll at the arcade and decide to go in their place. Maylu then proceeds to hammer the whack a mole in anticipation. Dex and GutsMan reluctantly tag along. TorchMan then sets the network of the Heating Grid on fire to create a volatile environment for their battle. GutsMan alerts MegaMan and Lan of the upcoming battle. Lan and MegaMan decide to intervene and MegaMan jacks in. Mr. Match is growing impatient and TorchMan lets it slip that he didn't directly give it to MegaMan as ordered. As Mr. Match flips out, Roll logs in. TorchMan begins to welcome him but realizes it is Roll. Roll challenges him but TorchMan laughs at her. Roll gets mad and hits him with Roll Blast. She continues using Roll Blast but TorchMan evades and teleports behind her and knocks her down. He mocks her and prepares to finish her off with a flame blast. But at the last minute, MegaMan arrives and shoots his cannon. TorchMan and MegaMan then charge at each other: TorchMan with Flame Arm and MegaMan with Mega Buster. Both evade each other's attacks so TorchMan uses Flame Tower. The Central Heating Grid continues to heat up. MegaMan, Roll and GutsMan evade Fire Towers. Mayl uses Aqua Tower which allows Roll to counter a Fire Tower but TorchMan unleashes another Fire Tower more powerful than the one before. The trio evades but it circles around and heads straight for Roll. But MegaMan jumps in the way and takes the attack, becoming severely injured. As GutsMan and Roll rush to help him, TorchMan unleashes a tidal wave-esque Fire Tower. As doom approaches them, Roll calms down and asks Maylu for another Water Tower. She receives it from a hesitant Maylu and uses it to sends GutsMan through the flame. TorchMan is confident they are defeated and prepares to log out but GutsMan is sent through the flame and right into TorchMan, injuring his crest. Mr. Match panics and TorchMan logs out. The Central Heating Grid then cools down. MegaMan and Roll thank each other and apologize, becoming closer and blushing. Lan rushes into the room and checks if Maylu is ok. Maylu is touched and it seems they will reconcile but Lan states that there is no way he would save her, sparking another argument. Dex tries to butt in but is quickly brushed aside. The episode ends with them arguing. Appearances Characters *Lan Hikari *MegaMan.EXE *Maylu Sakurai *Roll.EXE *Dex Ogreon *GutsMan.EXE *Mr. Match *TorchMan.EXE *Higsby Battle Chips *Aqua Tower *Fire Tower Viruses *Mettaur ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- de:Hot Tempers! Category:MegaMan NT Warrior episodes